


Innocent Fascination

by Gcowell99



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: Demi Lovato - Freeform, Fanfiction, Love, My First Fanfic, Romance, lovatics, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcowell99/pseuds/Gcowell99
Summary: The 21 year old, famous, platinum selling album, pop star sensation, Miss Demi Lovato, moves into a new house in the city of LA. Her love for Wilmer Valderrama is strong, even after nearly 5 years together, but an unexpected arrival in her life makes her unintentionally have to question that love.Michael de Cruz is that unexpected arrival, he is a 25 year old, normal man who Demi eagerly befriends. She instantly takes a liking to him and goes against what Wilmer thinks about him. She knows Michael has something kept to himself, which is one of the many things she finds so fascinating about this man.





	1. Chapter One

I awoke as the morning sun seeped through the bedroom curtains of my new house. I had just moved into this house maybe 2 days ago, and I have a lot of redecorating to do. The back yard is the first thing I’m having done, I want the edge of my garden to be filled with all types of flowers and bushes, in the middle I want a lovely blossom tree, not a huge one, a small one. The grass needs mowing too, can’t forget that. The gardener will be here around 12pm, it’s supposed to be a good company, Marissa, my best friend, suggested it to me.     
I rolled over and looked at the digital clock on my bed side table, it read, 9:43am. I still had enough time to have breakfast, shower and get changed in time for the gardener to get here.     
I sat up, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up. I did that lovely morning stretch that gives you’re back the right click that you need in the morning. I hobbled down the stairs, still tired from my amazing night’s sleep, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. I only made pancakes as I only wanted a quick one.     
By the time, I had finished making and then eating my pancakes it was 10:17. I decided to watch some TV before I go shower. I put on the ID channel, as of course it is my favourite channel and everyone knows it. I must have got caught up in the show because I heard the doorbell. I check the time and it was 11:47. Oh fuck.     
I rushed to the door and opened it, an old man stood there in company uniform, well not too old, maybe 62. I smiled the best smile I could as I probably looked like shit right now because I haven’t showered. “Morning, sorry lost track of time.” I greeted him and he smiled.     
“That’s okay ma’am, I am a tad early.” He replied with a chuckle,    
“Um, well I need to go shower is that okay? You can go straight out back.” I pointed behind me as I instructed,     
“Yes of course that’s fine, just need to get the supplies,” he turned around and walked back to his truck. I left the door open and walked up my staircase to shower and change.     
I heard voices outside but they were muffled so I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I grabbed the fluffiest towel I had and walking into bathroom to shower. The shower was nice and warm but cool enough to wake me up properly.    
As I walked out the bathroom and heard heavy boots walking through the house downstairs. Wow gardeners are loud. I walked back into my room and got changed into simple black skin tight jeans, white blouse and left my feet barefoot. I put on a few rings, necklaces and bracelets. I brushed my ombre hair and left it hang, but making sure it didn’t cover the shaved side of my head. I finished getting ready by adding light make up.     
Once again, I walked into the kitchen, but this time just to make a cup of coffee. While I was getting the sugar, milk and of course the mug to put the coffee in, I heard the footsteps walk to the doorway of the kitchen and a small knock to get my attention. “Yeah?” I called without turning around,    
“Um sorry to bother you.” That voice made me turn around, and that voice definitely did not belong to that old man. “I waited until you were down here to speak to you, I’m not bothering you am I?”     
I stood awestruck by the man who could be a model that stood in my kitchen doorway. “Uh n-no you’re not bothering me, w-what can I do for you?” I’d taken one look at this man and I was stuttering, what was wrong with me?    
“Well the man who was at the door was my uncle, I’m the gardener that will be doing the work, I thought it would be polite to introduce myself.” Wow he’s like perfect, his brown eyes smiled along with him, his smile was just so...so...god I couldn’t even explain it. I didn't know what was happening to me, I'd never been like this around a guy before.    
I snapped out of my mini trance and spoke up. “So, um what’s your name?” he smirked at me and folded his muscular arms across his chest,    
“Would you believe me if I told you my name was Christian Grey?” I snickered laugh and covered my mouth to suppress it and he smiled widely showing his perfect white teeth next to his tan skin.    
“My name is Michael, Michael De Cruz.” He stepped into the kitchen and held his hand out to shake. I shakily, met my hand with his and shook it. He raised his eyebrows at me during the hand shake, “do you not have a name or?”     
“Oh. Sorry, I’m Demi, Demi Lovato,” he smiled that smile again, stop it Michael, I thought. He released his soft hand from mine and I instantly felt cold.     
“I also came in to tell you that the back yard will probably take maybe a week, is that okay?” oh yeah, he’s my gardener, well at least I get to see him again. I thought to myself.     
“yeah yeah, ahem that’s fine.”     
Just then, the coffee maker beeped. I turned to Michael, “Would you like a coffee Michael.” He looked back down to face me as he was admiring my kitchen,     
“Oh, no that’s okay, I should get back to your garden.” I raised an eyebrow at him.     
“Come on Michael, it’s my garden I can tell you to stop if I want. Anyway, you seem cool, unlike most guys I talk to, they’re only interested in certain things.” He stands next to me with his elbows on the counter top. Now looking up to me, he smiled.     
“So, you talk to horny guys?” I snickered again as I stirred sugar into my coffee,     
“milk and sugar?” he nodded, “well, if you don’t count my boyfriend as one, then yes.”     
Oh fuck, I completely forgot about Wilmer in awe of this man in my kitchen, “who’s your boyfriend?” he asked curiously,     
“Wilmer Valderrama,” I said clearly, not much emotion, I didn’t know why it came out so sternly. Maybe it was my brain trying to ward off the attractive man having coffee in my kitchen.     
“How long you been together?” His voice was amazing, I thought about what he would be like as a singer, I bet he had an amazing singing voice,     
“Couple of years, what about you? You got a lucky lady in your life?” I asked as I handed him a coffee. He stood straight taking it from my hand, his fingers brushing mine slightly, giving me this nervous feeling, like I was guilty of something.     
“Thanks, um no I don’t. Last relationship ended in march, so 2 months ago.” I frowned, wow who would let you go? I asked in my head.     
“What happened?” I asked and he shrugged,     
“She just didn’t feel the same no more, I’m over it though. I’ve realised she wasn’t what I wanted.”     
Nothing else was said to continue the conversation, we stood there just casually drinking our coffee, I took the opportunity to, well not check him out exactly, okay yeah, I checked him out. He was wearing a plain white t shirt that had a few mud scrapes on, he was wearing knee length khaki shorts that revealed his nearly hairless legs, and he was wearing garden boots. His face wasn’t shaven, it hadn't been shaved maybe a week and his hair, light brown, was not medium length but not short either, it fell loosely over his forehead and the same length of hair covered his head.    
I don’t know why I was looking at him like this, I have a boyfriend. But, I’m allowed to appreciate other men, right? I mean, who wouldn’t admire this man? He has a very unexpected personality, a man of this structure, you would normally expect him to be very cocky about attractive he is; however, he was just the opposite. He was kind and considerate from what I could tell from the one conversation we've had.    
“So, I should get back to work,” he put his mug back on the counter, “if you need to talk to me, you might need to come up to me as I might have earphones in. Well, you wouldn’t need to talk to me anyway.” I frowned at his words,     
“Why wouldn’t I need to talk to you?”    
“Well I’m just your gardener,” I put my hand on the side of his shoulder and I had to stop myself from gripping the toned muscle underneath the shirt.    
“Well, I’m sure you could become a good friend of mine.” He smiled that amazing cheeky smile, “anyway, it’s a nice day today, I’ll be out soon.” I patted his shoulder and ushered him out, he chuckled and walked back out.    
Oh god, what’s happened to me? I basically just asked him to be my friend. I love my boyfriend, but holy hell I would tap that! See this guy has put I virus in my brain or something.    
I was cleaning the coffee mugs, just admiring the man that was Michael De Cruz. I had one conversation and I was fascinated by him. How polite he was, not to mention charming, but not once did he try to flirt or anything. To be honest that’s what I would’ve expected from a man that looked like that, I guess this is a good case of, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.     
Just then I felt I pair of hands on my shoulders, my body jerked with shock and I swear I had a heart attack. I turned around and saw Marissa laughing rather loudly. “Oh, my god! Don’t do that again.” I slapped her arm,    
“Naw I’m sorry!” she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.     
“So, is the gardener here yet?" she asked as she helped herself to my chocolate digestives.    
“Oh, yeah he’s definitely here,” I said smirking, shit my mouth worked before my brain. Marissa looked at me with wide eyes.    
“Omg someone’s got a crush! Is he hot!?” I hushed her because she was getting loud and I wasn’t sure if Michael had his earphones in or not.    
“No! I don’t have a crush...but...oh Marissa he’s beyond hot.”     
She turned and started walking out towards the back yard, I quickly followed behind her. She rushed out and looked around the garden and found him on the left sorting the ground for planting flowers and stuff. “Come on get his attention.” I saw that he had his earphones in and was bobbing his head along to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. I walked over and put my hand on his back as he was knelt on the floor. He jumped slightly and looked up to me taking out one earphone out of his ear, he smiled as usual.    
“Hey! You startled me,” he laughed slightly,    
“Yeah sorry, um my friend Marissa just turned up if you would like to meet her?”     
I pointed over to where ‘Rissa was standing and he looked over, his eyes squinted because of the sun shining in his eyes. “Um yeah sure if you don’t mind that is?” I rolled by eyes,    
“Come on. You are like to most polite person by the way.” He stood up dusting his hands off on his shorts.    
“Would you prefer me to be rude?” he raised an eyebrow at me.    
I slapped his arm playfully and lead him over to where Rissa was still standing. She looked up to us and her jaw fell to the ground. Oh yeah, she agrees he’s hot. Who wouldn’t. We got to her and Michael held out his hand, “hi, I’m Michael.” Marissa smiled and met his handshake.    
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Michael, I’m Marissa.” He broke the handshake and relaxed his hands into his pockets.    
“That’s a lovely name,” she smiled and blushed,    
“If you like that you should hear my phone number.” My eyes widened in shock and I grabbed her arm,    
“Okay let’s go!” I pulled her away. I looked back and Michael was laughing as he turned to get back to work.    
“What the hell was that!?” I exclaimed as I pulled Marissa into the living room.    
“What? You can’t date him so why can’t I? You have a boyfriend let me have one.” I put my hands on my hips,     
“Because he’s my gardener it would be weird.” She looked at me confused,    
“No it wouldn't. Why would you...” she smiled and evil smile and pointed her finger at me,    
“You like him don’t you?” I looked at her with disbelief,    
“W-what n-no of course not, I’m with Wilmer!” she shook her head    
“That doesn’t make a difference honey. I can tell, you have the hots for him,” I shook my head,    
“I was going to suggest us sitting outside in the sun but I’m having second thoughts now.”    
“Aww no come on, I won’t be mean. Go get changed and we’ll chill outside.” I noticed ‘Rissa was already in shorts and a tank top.    
I was looking through my shorts and I saw the pair that makes my ass look really good. Should I out them on? I thought to myself, I was about to ask myself, who am I trying to impress? But then I straight away knew the answer. Why do I want to impress Michael? I mean he’s attractive but I have Wilmer and he’s all I ever need. I put on the shorts anyway and a crop top to go with it.     
I walked downstairs in look for Marissa, I found her in the kitchen with a pitcher of lemonade beside her and she was getting glasses from the cupboard. “Hey!” she turned and smiled. “I got us some lemonade to drink,”    
“I can see that,” I saw she got 3 glasses out, “why are there 3 glasses?”    
“Um ones for Michael duh!” I rolled my eyes and followed her outside.    
I walked over to the deck chairs I had out the back yard and Marissa but the lemonade and glasses on the little table. I looked over and gaze instantly found Michael, he was doing the same thing as the last time we were out here, not 10 minutes ago. We sat down and I couldn’t stop glancing over to Michael. Thankfully Marissa pulled me into a conversation.    
“In all seriousness, what are you having done to the back yard?” I took a quick sip of lemonade before answering,    
“Well I want all the edge of my garden to be filled with flowers and bushes and stuff, um and a small blossom tree in the middle.” She nodded,    
“How long is that going to take him?”    
“About a week,” I looked back over to Michael, I watched as he used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. For a split second his stomach was visible, but it was gone again before I could see properly.    
“You so tried to check him out then!” I jumped and looked at ‘Rissa, crap she saw me looking.    
“So, did not!” She laughed and sat back in the chair,    
“Yeah okay.”     
After 10 minutes Michael stood up and walked over to where a big duffle bag was next to all his gardening tools, which was near us. He reached inside and brought out a water bottle, taking a huge gulp out of it. “Offer him lemonade.” Marissa said out of nowhere,    
“Why don’t you? You got him the glass.” she shrugged,    
“Your house, your gardener.”     
She said taking a sip of lemonade. I huffed and waved my arm in the air to get his attention as he still had earphones in. He looked up and smiled, that smile though, he closed his bottle and put it down. He walked over taking his earphones out.     
“Hey!” he greeted us and he basically towered over us as we were sat down, “would you like a lemonade? “I gestured to the pitcher that sat on the table,    
“Oh no that’s okay, I’ve got water and I should crack on with the garden.”    
“You look boiling, come take a break.” Man, did I sound pushy.    
“Um yeah okay,” for a second he looked uncomfortable, which made me regret persuading him to sit down.    
He sat on floor in front of us and poured himself a glass. “Thanks, you don’t have to pay this much attention to me y'know,” I smiled,    
“Well, I like you” Marissa snickered from beside me, I rolled my eyes, “I mean, you seem really nice and I could see us being friends,” he nodded taking a gulp of lemonade. He looked over to the garden and turned back,    
“You want the tree in the middle?” I nodded, “Well, if you put it maybe in the far-left corner you would have more room to do other things and it would be a nice place to sit, you know at the back in the shade, with a book maybe?” I looked over and saw that was a very good idea.     
“Yeah that’s good idea. Could you do that?” he chuckled,    
“I can do anything, not to mention the fact I was putting the tree in anyway, where it’s going isn’t an issue.” I giggled slightly and Marissa stood up,    
“Be right back, need to pee.”    
“Okay,” I said as she walked past.    
I watched Michael down the last of his lemonade and put the glass on the table. “so, you like books?” I asked,    
“Well, I don’t hate them. If they’re good, I’ll like them.”    
“What books do you like?” he put his fingers on his chin as he thought,    
“Harry Potter obviously, Hunger Games, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, I know childish right, Cuckoos Calling, the Nikki Heat Series and my guilty pleasure is 50 Shades of Grey,” I laughed,    
“I thought so,” he quirked an eyebrow at me,    
“What you mean ‘thoughts so'?”    
“Your Christian grey joke earlier?” we both laughed,    
“Oh yeah!”     
“What else do you like to do?” he smiled at my question,    
“I do like working out,”    
“I can tell,”    
“What?” shit, I did not mean to say that.    
“Nothing.”    
“nothing?”    
“Do you run, lift weights, treadmill? “I asked changing the subject slightly,    
“Um all of them, I do very intense work outs. I also do personal training sometimes.” Wow I bet he works up a sweat. Stop it!    
Just then, Marissa came back out and sat back down. “So Michael, how does it feel being Demi Lovato's gardener?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.    
“What's that supposed to mean?” just then I had only just realised he hasn’t recognised me. Or if he did he didn’t say anything.     
“Ohh you don’t know Demi?” he smiled and shook his head. “Oh wow, okay have you heard the song heart attack?” she sang the chorus and he clicked.    
“Oh! Oh, yeah, I know you. Demi Lovato, glee and xfactor right?” I smiled proudly that he knows me,    
“Yeah, that’s me!” I answered ecstatically.    
“Yes, it’s good to see you again Demi,” this time I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.    
“What?”    
“Nothing.”    
“Nothing?” we both laughed at the slight Deja vu there. He smiled and now I know he’s hiding something, and I’m going to find out what.    
“Well I should get back to work. Speak to you girls later.” He jumped up and went back to where he was working. I looked at rissa and she was smiling like a cheesy smile, I couldn’t help my blush.    
“He recognised you, and not just as a celebrity. Do you know him?” I gave her the look as if to say, Really?    
“I think I would remember someone like him.” She nodded,    
“Good point, you going to find out what he means?” I nodded back at her,    
“Most definitely.”     
I didn’t care how long it takes, but I was going find out what he meant by, its good to see you again.    
~~~    
It was the next day and me and Wilmer was in the kitchen making sandwiches as my family were coming around for a few hours to see the new house. I haven’t told Wilmer about trying to be friends with Michael, or having a hot gardener. I don’t know why to be honest, maybe its because I know he might get extremely jealous. I mean Wilmer is very attractive, and I never thought I’d say this but its hard to decide who’s hotter. What would you say? Not to mention their personalities are totally different.     
I checked the time and it was 12:02pm, Michael would be here any minute. “Baby can you get me the eggs” Wilmer asked snapping me out of my thoughts.    
“Oh yeah sure,” I got the eggs out of the fridge and handed them to him. Just then the doorbell went, there’s Michael.    
“They’re early?” I cleared my throat,    
“Ahem, no its the gardener.” He nodded and I walked out to answer the door. Nerves at what Wilmer will say building in my stomach. I was kind of unsure as to why I was so nervous, yeah he might be jealous but there is nothing for him to be jealous or worried about.     
I opened the door and Michael stood there in almost the same attire as yesterday. He greeted me with that contagious smile. I smiled back at him, “hey!” without realising I had wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. What the hell am I doing? I thought to myself, I am a hugger but I was shocked with myself with my actions.     
He froze so I let go, “sorry, habit. I'm a hugger.” I smiled sheepishly with slight embarrassment.    
“No its alright, was just took me by surprise that’s all.” I let him in, dodging the massive bag he had with him.    
“Wilmer’s here by the way,” he nodded and followed me through the house, “also my families coming round is that alright?” he sighed and turned to face me,     
“Demi it makes no difference to me, I’m just a gardener, I will just get on with my work and then be out of your hair.” I frowned at him,     
“But you’re not just the gardener, you’re my friend.” He looked at me funny,    
“Why though?” I smirked,    
“Because, you’re awesome.” He chuckled,    
“Well can I at least get to work?” I nodded and lead him through the house. I then noticed how wary he was every time I called us friends. I wanted to know why but I guessed that was another mystery to add to the list..    
Unexpectedly, Wilmer was out back setting up the big table for everyone to sit at. But he was having a bit of trouble. Michael dropped his bag and walked over to help, uh oh. I felt the nerves in my stomach again, Wilmer was about to see Michael and most probably get jealous or something.    
“Here let me help,” Michael got the table up in like 10 seconds and patted the top of it when he finished. Wilmer gave me that who the fuck is this? Look and I just smiled at him.    
He picked his bag back up and went to walk through the back yard, but Wilmer stopped him. “Are you the gardener?” I walked over and introduced them.    
“Uh Wilmer this is my new friend Michael, who is also the gardener and Michael this is Wilmer.” They shook hands firmly,    
“Her boyfriend.” Wilmer stated strongly, oh yeah he’s getting jealous. I gave I'm my glare that I give him when he's being a dick for no reason through the corner of my eye.    
“Yeah I know, Demi told me yesterday.” Michael released his hand from Wilmer’s.    
“Yeah probably after you hit on her I’m guessing?” Michael laughed, my glare was no longer through the corner of my eye, I was fully looking at him now, trying to figure out why he was acting like this. I thought he would be jealous but not this rude.    
“You couldn’t be more wrong, not once have I hit on Demi, nor do I plan to.” I saw Wilmer pushed out his chest, I mentally rolled my eyes at his actions.    
“Yeah? Well keep it that way alright.” Oh lord, Michael raised an eyebrow at him and flashed a smile.    
“If you’re trying to intimate me its not working, I don’t get intimidated by men who has a voice of a child. Also, just for the record, I’m not the sort of guy to hit on taken girls. So if you’ll excuse me I need to get to work.” He picked up his bag and walked over to where he stopped working yesterday. Wilmer turned to face me and gave him a stern look.    
“The Gardner’s a bastard,” I looked at him with shock, how could he say that?    
“Please Wilmer he’s anything but a bastard. The person being a bastard then was you. I think you need to cool off.” I stormed back inside with Wilmer trailing behind. I grabbed some of the trays of sandwiches and took them out to the table.    
I felt like I needed to apologise to Michael so I walked over to him. He saw I was coming towards him so took out his earphone. "Yeah?" He stood up so he could talk to me properly.     
"I'm really sorry about that-"    
"Why are you apologising?" He interrupted to ask why the apology was coming from me and not Wilmer.    
"Because I know he wont right now, he's a bit ticked off at me now, and I think you deserve an apology. So I'm sorry for the way Wilmer spoke to you." He looked down giving a small smile,     
"It's alright, why's he mad at you?" I giggled, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.    
"I called him a bastard,"    
"Why'd you call him that?"     
"Because he called you one." He smiled that smile that gets me every time he pulls it.     
"I appreciate that, but I don’t want to be the cause of arguments between you guys. You don’t have to stick up for me."    
"Hey, if he's being out of order I'm going to pull him up on it." We smiled at each other, "I'll let you get back to work. Speak to you later Michael." As I walked away we exchanged waves. I kept my head down until I got back inside, I smiled was plastered onto my face.    
About an hour later everyone turned up, it was so great to see them. I don’t see them often as they live in Texas still. I hugged my mom tightly, “hey guys!”    
“Hey Dems!”    
Wilmer came out and greeted them too, myself and Wilmer took their bags and showed them around my new house. I was still giving Wilmer a cold shoulder, he still hadn't apologised for how he acted towards Michael.     
Maddie was very happy when I told her she had her own room, just for her. I just had to convince my mom to let her come down on her own.     
“We’ll be eating outside, is that alright?” they all nodded as we walked back down the stairs, then Wilmer butted in, “just ignore the stupid gardener that’s out there.”     
“Wilmer! Stop it. He’s not a stupid gardener he’s my friend and I was going to ask if he wanted to join us.” Wilmer rolled his eyes.     
“What's wrong with him?” My dad asked, obviously curious about Wilmer’s mood towards him.    
“Nothing dad, he’s perfectly fine. Wilmer here is just jealous and was completely rude towards him.” He looked at me in shock,    
“I am not jealous.”     
I rolled my eyes and gestured for everyone to follow me out back. “Everyone sit down, I’ll go talk to Michael.” They nodded and sat down.    
I walked over to Michael where he was doing the same things as usual. I poked his shoulder, as usual he jumped and took his earphones out. “Hey, I was going to ask if you wanted to join us?” he stood up, again dusting is hands off.     
“Oh uh, I don’t want to intrude on your time with your family. Also I don’t want to cause anymore issues with you and Wilmer.”     
“Michael, I’m offering here, don’t worry about Wilmer I'll deal with him. And before you say you have to get this done, well don’t come on. You're supposed to have a lunch break anyway right? Please?” I pouted my bottom lip and he flashed his cheesy smile.    
“Okay fine,” he threw his small shovel thing and took off his gloves onto the floor and followed me over to the table where my family was.     
“Everyone, this is my friend Michael, Michael this is my mom Dianna, my father Eddie, my sister Dallas and my other sister Maddie.” He waved at everyone as I introduced him.    
“Wow. Calvin Klein model over there!” Maddie exclaimed,    
“Maddie!” my mom scolded,    
“What?” Michael laughed and I gestured for him to take the seat next to mine.    
“So Michael,” my mom started conversation, “are you from California originally?” He held up his hand as he finished his mouthful of sandwich,    
“Um no I was born in Texas.”    
“Really? Where too?” He had to think for a moment,    
“Garland, I moved here a few years ago for college,” my mother nodded,    
“We’re from Dallas, ever been there before?” he shook his head,    
“No, but I’ve heard its lovely there.”    
“It really is,” I added.     
“So how old are you?” my father asked,    
“I’m 25, sir.” My father waved his hand,    
“none of that sir business Michael, so what does a strapping young man like yourself do for a living other than gardening?”     
“Ahem, well I do other sorts of carpentry, handy work, decorating, construction and I do training at my gym sometimes, I’m very into working out and keeping fit.”      
I found it funny how my family was basically interrogating my new friend. I looked at Wilmer who was sat on the other side of me. He had his elbow on the table with his head rested on his fist, his expression full of boredom. I don’t really understand why he doesn’t like Michael, I can see that he might get jealous but this is a bit extreme. I mean, I find Michael attractive yes, but Wilmer is the man I’m with and I love him, he should know that.    
My sister Dallas nudged me under the table, she was sat across from me next to Wilmer. She nodded between the two of us and mouthed, you and him okay? I nodded because we were, he'll calm down later. Me and Wilmer never really argued like this for more than a couple of hours.    
By the time everyone had finished, everyone had really warmed up to Michael and he was less, well I would have to use the word shy I guess. I could see Michaels formal, polite and quiet self, slowly change into a casual, funny yet still polite man. He was more relaxed around everyone, making jokes with them, telling stories from back home that had everyone laughing. I could see the Michael that is himself around people he knows. To be honest, just him made me smile.     
We were all finished and Michael started gathering everyone’s plates, I stood up and gently grabbed his forearm, “No, Michael you don’t need to do that.” He smiled at me, as usual.    
“But I want to, at least let me help.”    
“Uh fine.” We both took all the trash and dishes inside to the kitchen.    
“Thank you for helping Mike,” he glared at me with a duck face that I almost laughed at.    
“Firstly, don’t you Ever call me mike again.” I giggled a his humour, “and secondly, its really no trouble. Anything for a friend right?” he playfully winked,    
“See, told you we were friends.” He chuckled and ruffled my hair causing me to laugh.     
The day continued and me and my family had a great time, we played a bit of soccer and Maddie even convinced Michael to play for 5 minutes. Maddie had taken quite a liking to mike- I mean Michael. He was a very likeable person, I don’t know why but there’s something about him that fascinates me. I don’t think I’m the only one he’s effected judging by Maddie’s behaviour towards him but also Dallas and even mom was enjoying his presence too.    
Michael clearly is something, the proof of the matter is...how big of an impact he’s made on me in the space of 2 days. He represents a living Augustus Waters, no lie. What I was sure of was that I wanted to know more.  


	2. Chapter Two

2 days it’s been. 2 days without seeing Michael. Part of me can’t help but miss him, you see it’s the weekend and he doesn’t work weekends, well who does. Me being stupid didn’t ask him for his number or anything. For some reason I really wanted his company. But I guess I will see him tomorrow seeing as its Monday.    
Something still rattled in my brain though, what he meant by its good to see you again. I would remember seeing him right? I know he’s hiding something, but I know I will eventually find out what so I guess I’ll be...patient.    
I was sat in the house, alone might I add, watching the ID channel as per usual. Now, normally I would be thoroughly entertained right now, but I’m not. I’m bored out my arse. I was watching this show called, who the hell did I marry? And this couple were both FBI and he went all psycho on her, what I found crazy was that he’s been released, a few years ago it was, so that man is out there right now. Jeez.     
As the credits rolled I picked up my phone to check the time, my lock screen that had a picture of me and Wilmer, which always makes me smile by the way, the time read 2:16pm. I decided it would be better to go out and find a way to get un bored. I was already wearing jeans and a band tee so I just slipped a pair of converse on and got my cars keys, got in my grey Mercedes and left.    
Like it has been all week it was a nice day, it wasn’t as hot but it was nice enough to wear a shirt out with no coat. Its my favourite weather to be honest with you. This was one of my favourite things to do, drive around, window open, radio on and quietly singing along, the cool wind flowing through your hair, god its lush, I could drive around like this forever.    
During my drive, my stomach rumbled, indicating that I was indeed hungry. I drove continuously, no destination in mind yet, just thinking of a place I could get good food, quickly. It was a tough decision between KFC, burger king, McDonalds or subway.     
They’re are all amazing places, but all naughty in their own way, subway is probably the healthiest option but I’m not sure where to go. The park came up on my right, I settled that I would do a few laps of the park as I thought about what food I would get.      
I had lapped the park a few times, the sidewalks were almost empty, the odd few people walking down the street of course. As I drove past the main entrance to the park for about the third time, a man running out of it caught my eye, he was wearing sweat shorts, bright yellow running shoes and a red jacket that had no sleeves, kind of like a muscle tee but its a coat. I drove past him and realised that it was Michael! Without thinking I pulled over and 10 feet in front of him. As he got to my car I beeped the horn, scaring the shit of him in the process.    
“Hey Michael!” he bent down and looked through the window, I gave him a little wave.    
“Oh hey demi! Hope your not stalking me?” we both laughed,     
“No I was driving around, trying to make a decision on where to get dinner and I saw you, thought I’d say hi,” he smiled and crouched down, with his hands on my open window so it was easier to talk.    
“So where are you going? Food wise, have you decided?” I shook my head,    
“Nah, I’ll probably end up going McDonald’s knowing me,” he smirked.    
“Y’know, McDonald’s is very bad for you?” I giggled,     
“Well duh!” hmm, maybe he could join me? “Hey you want to join? You can choose where, I’m not bothered where I eat,” he thought for a moment.     
“I would but I’m not really dressed for lunch,”     
“Well get in and I’ll drive you home so you can get changed if you want,”     
“I literally live around the corner just follow me.” Before I could reply he had taken off.    
I pulled into the road and followed him where he ran. About 2 minutes later he stopped outside a very nice looking apartment complex. I parked relatively close to where he was stood waiting for me. I climbed out of my car and walked over to him, his tan skin was coated with a layer of sweat. “I’ll need to take a quick shower but I’ll only be 10 minutes in total getting ready,” he told me as we started walking into the building.    
“That’s fine, take as long as you need.”    
We arrived at his apartment and he opened the door, allowing me to go in first. It was a relatively big apartment, the living area had a large couch, square coffee table, that held a few TV remotes, a big flat screen TV on top on a small black shelf that held different games consoles.     
Also beside the table was a DVD cabinet no doubt filled with games. His apartment was decorated with mostly dark colours, but it wasn’t horrible dark, it was a very nice looking apartment. I wouldn’t even mind living here. Before I could get a chance to look around more, Michael snapped me out of my thoughts.    
“It's not the most spectacular apartment, its no where near as nice as your house but yeah, this is my place,” He told me as he kicked off his bright running shoes and putting them near the front door.    
“No I think its amazing, did you decorate it yourself?” he nodded, “wow! Maybe you could help me with my house?” he shrugged,     
“Don't mind helping if you need it.”     
“Yeah I’ll need it,”     
While we were talking, we didn’t really make eye contact, his reason being he was putting his keys and stuff down, but me, well I was to busy checking him out. Not a lot but yeah, a little. Not proud of it as I do have a boyfriend who I love very much, but a girl is aloud to look, am I wrong?    
“I’ll be out in a few minutes, make yourself at home,” I nodded as he walked towards what I assume is the bathroom, taking his jacket of as he went through the door, revealing all his back muscles. This gave me an idea of what the rest of body looked like. I shook the thought from my head and walked around. I saw an open door, I pushed it open and it revealed his bedroom. He had a king sized bed, the covers messy and unmade, a bedside table either side of it, chest of draws, a closet attached to the far wall. It was open slightly, I looked inside and saw loads of different shirts, t-shirts, jerseys and thermals. I didn’t look at anything else, I didn’t really want to invade his privacy.     
I turned and saw a few things on the other wall of his room, they were covered with a sheet. Curiously I walked over, one was maybe waste high and table like, and the other was almost the same height but was kind of cone shaped the way the sheet was rested on the object beneath. I reached forward over to take the sheet off the first one. As I went to grab the sheet, a firm hand grasped onto my wrist stopping me, also causing me to jump out of my skin. I turned my head and came face to face with Michael, he smiled before speaking. “What are you doing?” I struggled to say anything as I had looked down and saw he was stood there in just a towel that was wrapped around his waste. His body was perfectly toned as I predicted in my head, six pack clearly visible. I felt my body heat up at the sight.    
“Oh uh sorry, I was just uh l-looking around,” He released my wrist and nodded,    
“That's okay, but I do need to get dressed,” I pointed to the hidden object I was yet to uncover.    
“Okay, um what’s that?” he rested his hand on top of it, making sure I wouldn’t rip the sheet off, he tried to hide his smirk but I could see it was there. I raised an eyebrow at him as he was yet to answer me.    
“Nothing.”    
“Nothing?” I retorted,    
“Nothing.” We were both smiling widely now,    
“We say nothing quite often don’t we?” I said, it was true though, this was our third time saying the word, nothing.    
“Well, maybe it could be our little thing?” I felt my cheeks turn pink.    
“Yeah it could,” he put his hands on my shoulders and started pushing me backwards. I laughed at him, “what are you doing?”    
“Kicking you out of my room I need to get dressed,” I laughed again, completely forgetting the fact we were going for lunch.    
“Okay sorry, I’ll be out by there,” He gave a small wave and closed the door.     
I found a CD shelf and was looking through who he had, trying to figure out his music taste. He had, Nicki Minaj, Eminem, usher, Chris Brown, Beyoncé, a lot of the NOW CDs, Olly Murs, drake, Lil Wayne, Ed Sheeran, Taylor swift, Adele, fucking hell he’s got one direction! He basically had a collection of all types of music. I felt kind of gutted when I didn’t see any of my albums there. Well he had only realised who I was a few days ago. But he still knows me from somewhere else.    
A few minutes after, Michael walked out of his room, wearing red and white Jordans, black slightly tight jeans, red and black flannel shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a white V-neck T-shirt and then he had a grey snap back on backwards. I smiled at him, “so this is what Michael De Cruz looks like outside my garden? Gotta say, I’m impressed,” He chuckled at me     
“Oh shush you! Come on let’s go!” we walked out to my car laughing about stupid things. We got in the car and I turned to him,    
“Destination?”    
“Subway!” he said enthusiastically. I laughed and started driving.    
On the drive I had turned the radio on, Lego house by Ed Sheeran was playing. I was quietly singing along, I looked over to Michael, he was lip syncing, not singing. He caught me staring and I looked away, “you have a really nice voice y'know?” I heard him say from beside me and I blushed.     
“Thank you, why don’t you sing?” he sighed heavily,    
“Because I can’t,” I looked at him shocked,    
“I’m sure you’ve got a lovely voice Michael,” I saw him roll his eyes in the side of my gaze. “What?” I asked, he obviously didn’t like me saying that I’m sure he’s got a lovely voice.    
“Nothing,” I couldn’t help but smile when he said, nothing.    
“Nothing?” I retorted as usual, this time he smiled.    
“Yeah, I just don’t sing,” I nodded and left it at that, I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it.    
“Do you have any idea how emasculating it is to be in the passenger seat next to a woman?” Michael said out of no where. I looked at him with a fake hurt expression, but soon just giggled at him.     
“You drive?” he gave me the, are you really asking me that? Face. “Of course I drive, how do you think I get to your place with all the stuff to do the garden?” I nodded as he was making a fair point,     
“What do you drive?”     
“A range rover,”     
“An Evoque?” he snickered,     
“No, I wish though. I drive a normal 4x4, grey paint, black leather interior,”     
"It sounds like a nice car,”     
“It is,”     
I pulled up at the nearest mall where the best subway was. “Tell you what, you can drive us back after lunch,” I held out my hand for him to shake. “Cool!” He shook my hand and we climbed out of the car.    
We were walking through the mall, quite content, enjoying each others company, when I saw a few girls running towards me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Michael turn is hat around and pull it down to cover his face the best he could. I furrowed my eyes in confusion.     
“Oh my god! You’re Demi Lovato! Can you sign these for us?!" I smiled and took their notebooks from them, “of course, what’s your names?”     
“Melanie!”    
“Tia!”    
“and Courtney!”     
I signed my autograph into their notebooks and took some selfies with them, Melanie saw Michael standing a few feet away, keeping himself busy on his phone. “Hey! Who are you?” he looked up realising they were talking to him,    
“Oh uh I’m Michael,” They smiled and said their goodbyes to us both.     
I poked Michael in his shoulder, “ow! What was that for!?” he faked a pained expression as he turned his snapback backwards again.     
“Could you have been any less sociable?” he sighed,    
“Sorry, I am. Just the fame life isn’t for me, like they’ll know my name, find my twitter, everyone then will know we’re friends. Now I’m not judging your lifestyle, but I do like being able to walk through the mall without being stopped,” I smiled,     
“It's alright, I understand completely. Don’t worry I’ll try and keep you out of the spotlight,” He chuckled,    
“Thanks Dems,”    
I reached my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. This time it was less unexpected, it took him a second but this time he hugged back and it was the best hug ever! He was so warm and comforting. He was much taller than me, he was around 6ft and I’m 5ft 2inches, so I could rest my head on his firm chest, I could smell his cologne from this position, it smelt heavenly. After a few seconds we pulled apart and carried on walking.    
We got into subway and got into the relatively short queue. Michael got a foot long with turkey, ham, lettuce, cucumber, grated carrot and tomatoes. I had no shame and went for a meatball sub. Michael tried to tell me how unhealthy my choice of sandwich was, but I refused to listen. I was hungry and I was going to eat whatever the hell I wanted to.     
We sat at a table for 2 at the back out of the way. I watched as Michael carefully opened his sandwich, he was careful not to tear any of the wrapping paper, then carefully flattening the paper perfectly. He looked up and saw me watching, “what?” I smirked and held my hands up in defence,     
“Nothing,” He snickered,     
“Nothing?” I suppressed my laugh as I opened my sandwich and he took a bite out of his. “it really is nothing, I can just sense a bit of OCD over there,” He laughed as he swallowed his mouthful,    
“You have no idea Dems,”     
Michael was half way through the first half of his foot long, his right hand holding his sandwich and his left hand resting on the table holding his iPhone, scrolling through something, probably Facebook. I pulled out my phone and put the camera on, I held it, resting on the table so I got all of him on the screen, I bit my lip stopping myself from giggling. “Say cheese Michael!” He looked up to me and I clicked the button, he looked down at the phone smiling and I clicked it again. “thanks!” he shook his head and carried on eating.     
I looked at the photos and he looked really good. The first one he had this gormless look on his face it made me laugh, Michael looked at me. “Show me,” he held out his hand for me to pass him the phone, I did so. He looked at it and grinned, he shook his head and handed the phone back to me. I swiped across to look at the photo with him smiling, I couldn’t help but smile myself, the picture caught his smile lovely. I clicked on share and captioned it on Twitter.    
    
@ddlovato: Subway at the mall with this guy! Xoxo #boybestie    
    
I looked up and saw Michael looking at me intently, he knew I did something with the photograph. “What did you do?” I shrugged, I went to be funny and say nothing but he interrupted me, “don't say nothing or I’ll throw this sandwich at you!” he held his sandwich up and I cackled a laugh.    
“I just tweeted the photo that’s all, look.” I showed him the tweet, he glared at me with his eyes squinted as he took a bite of his sandwich slowly.     
We finished and we walked out, I didn’t want to leave yet, I thought that maybe we could go shopping. “Want to shop?” I said enthusiastically as I jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.    
“Awww really!? Shopping with a girl?” I slapped his arm and pouted my bottom lip, he looked at me and caved. “Come on then,” I jumped up and down in excitement.    
“Yay! Come on we’re going to have so much fun!” I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards new look.    
While we inside I found a nice T-shirt and pair of shorts to go with it. I paid and Michael picked up the bag before me, “stealing the clothes I just bought isn’t funny Michael,” I smiled up to him, he looked at me confused,    
“I was going to carry it for you but if you want to here you go,” he held up the bag for me to take,    
“No no, its okay, you can carry it.” I started walking towards the exit and I heard him chuckle behind me,    
“Thought so.”     
Shop after shop we went into, I swear Michael loves shopping almost as much as me. He got all excited when he found a shop that sells mostly hats, I helped him pick out a few. My favourite one was this ordinary looking baseball cap, but it was made of leather and had crafted embroidered on  the front right of the cap. It looked good on him, I must say. We finally got to top shop, I got really happy, this is my favourite place to buy shoes. I grabbed the side of Michaels hand pulling him towards the store, “come on in here!”     
“Alright alright!” I let go of him and rushed over to the shoes.    
I saw the seats in the shoe area which were basically made for the men who come shopping with girls. Wilmer always sits down on his phone when I’m looking at shoes. I was looking at the different heals they had when I heard Michaels voice right next my ear. “I’d go for the blue ones,” I jumped as I didn’t expect him to be there. The shoes he was talking about were night blue swede that strapped around the ankle. I smiled as they were a perfect choice to get.    
“I thought you would’ve sat down and waited?” he made the face as if to say, fair point.    
“Yeah but I’m shopping with you, not watching. So what do you think of my choice?” I picked the shoe up and admired it,    
“They’re very nice, I’ll ask an assistant to see if they have my size,” He fist pumped the air and made an accomplished sound.    
“Yes! In have fashion sense that’s useful for girls,” I burst out laughing at his reaction to me liking the shoes he picked out.    
“Just you trying is helpful, Wilmer just sits on his phone while we’re shopping together,”    
“Does he forget about the together part?” he asked gesturing with his thumb and index finger. I giggled and nodded as my answer.     
I saw a body length mirror and quickly turned the both of us to face it, pulling out my phone in process. “Quick, make a pose!” I said as I pointed the camera to the mirror. He put his arm round my shoulder, did the peace sign and duck faced. I did the same other than putting my arm around him as I was holding my phone. I took the photo and I turned out pretty good. We took a few selfies and carried on shopping.    
Once we finished clothes shopping Michael saw a restaurant bar, “want to get a drink before me leave?” he asked pointing his thumb in the bars direction.    
“I don’t drink really,” he rolled his eyes at me,    
“They sell Pepsi, lemonade and stuff y'know,”    
“Okay then, I am kind of parched,” We put the bags down on the floor beside us as we sat on the stools, the barman walked over to us.    
“Hello guys, what can I get you?”     
“I’ll have an iced Pepsi please,” he nodded and turned to Michael,    
“and for you sir?”     
“I’ll have a beer.”    
“Coming right up,”     
I looked at Michael in shock and he looked back at me, “what?”     
“You do remember you were going to drive in a minute right?” he chuckled and played with the coaster that was on the bar.    
“One beer does not take you over the limit Dems, its fine,” I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right.      
We talked about what we had bought as I made my way through my iced Pepsi and Michael made his way through his Budweiser. He is literally the best company ever, no lie. Our conversation about how many hats he’s got was cut short when my phone beeped rather loudly. I looked at the screen and Wilmer’s name popped up, I opened it and read it.    
Wilmer: babe where you to?? Xxx    
I sighed, not knowing what to tell him because I know he doesn’t like Michael very much. Maybe I should get them to hang out a bit, Michael has no problem with him but Wilmer just has this grudge he wont let go of. I am sure I can get him to change his mind but Wilmer is very stubborn, so it might take a few tries.     
“Who’s that?” Michael asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.     
“Oh its Wilmer asking where I am that’s all,” he furrowed his eyebrows,     
“Why does that seem like a bad thing to you? Is he like a possessive boyfriend or something?” I gigged at his comment,     
“No its just, I know he doesn’t really like you that much, I don’t understand why by the way, so I don’t know what he’ll say if I tell him I’m in a bar with you,” he nodded taking a sip of his beer.    
“Well, I don’t condone lying but to avoid him hating me more or causing an argument between the two of you just say your at the mall and you’ll be home soon.”     
I did just so and put my phone in my pocket. “You ready to go?” he asked as he finished the last of his beer. I nodded and stood up and grabbed my bags, only to have them taken off me by Michael. “I got them,” I blushed slightly and followed him out.    
I handed him my car keys and he put the bags in the trunk. I got in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in. When he got in he adjusted the seat and mirrors,    
"God you're tiny." We both laughed as he started the car and put his seat belt on.    
He drove out of the parking lot and drove down the mildly busy road. He drove with on hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick. Is it me, or is that how all men drive?     
“Mind if I put the radio on?” he asked pointing then the stereo as we stopped at a red light.     
“No go ahead,” he put capital on and smiled at the song that was playing, drunk in love by Beyoncé.     
“I freaking love this song!” I cheered prompting him to turn it up.     
I was really expecting him to sing along, but unfortunately he never, same as he did earlier, he just lip synched. I could tell he really likes music, so I know he sings on his own but not in front of people, I want to know what he’s scared of. I know he said he’s not a good singer, but I don’t believe that for a second.     
10 minutes later we arrive at his apartment, we both got out of the car. He got his couple of bags from the trunk and handed me back my keys,     
“Thanks, oh here.” I handed him my phone, “put your number in there so I can text you,”     
“Okay,” he put his number in and took a selfie pouting a duck face. I laughed at him as he handed my phone back. “Thanks for today it was fun,”     
“It's alright, if you hadn’t stopped me earlier I would be sat in my apartment playing video games,” I giggled, “what's wrong with video games, I’d kick your ass at Fifa.” He raised an eyebrow at me,     
“Is that a challenge?” I wasn’t one to brag but I was very good at Fifa and video games in general.    
“Yeah, it is. But not now, I have to go.”     
He nodded, “see you tomorrow,” oh yeah he’s my gardener,     
“Bye Michael.” I pulled him into another comfortable hug, I again inhaled his cologne.     
“Bye Demi,” I pulled back and gave him a little wave as I walked to the drivers side of my car. He gave me a simple nod and walking inside his apartment building.     
I arrived home and Wilmer was outside sat on his car bonnet, great. I got my bags out of the trunk and walked over to him with a smile on my face. I reached out for a hug and he granted me one. I love his hugs but now I guess I can say Michaels are better.     
“You have fun?” he asked as we pulled away from the hug,     
“Yeah I had a blast, how was your day?” I answered as I opened the door letting him in.     
“Who did you go with?” I felt a lump in my throat,    
“Marissa,”     
I put my bags down by the stairs and walked into the living room. I flopped onto the couch and put my feet up, I looked to the doorway and Wilmer was leaning on the doorframe, “no you weren’t,” I felt my stomach drop,     
“What?” I tried to play dumb but I knew it wasn’t going to work.     
“One, you smell of men’s cologne, and two did you forget about the picture you put on twitter, of Michael at subway?” I threw my head back on the arm of the couch and groaned.     
“Why lie to me demi?” I looked at him as he sat by my feet.     
“Cause’ I know you don’t like him, I don’t know why though. He is very nice and I think your intimidated by him to be honest.” he looked at me in disbelief,     
“Why would I be intimidated by him?”     
“Because he’s an attractive man, and I’m friends with him so I think you have this crazy idea I’m cheating on you with him or something,”     
“Well are you?” I just wanted to scream right now he's being impossible.     
“NO! Of course I’m not! If you're going to be like this you can just leave. I don’t want to argue and ruin my day.” he held up his hands up in surrender.     
“Okay sorry! I am sorry. I don’t want to argue with you either. Tell you what, I’ll put a film on and we can cuddle up and watch it together,”     
“Yeah sure, but just stop being so rude towards Michael there's no need for it.” I turned over to face the TV while he up to choose a film.    
Half way through the film I was bored, I hadn’t been paying attention really. The only reason I haven’t turned it off is that Wilmer is really into the film. Huh, I haven’t texted Michael yet, I thought to myself. I got out my phone and clicked on his contact. I smiled to myself as I decided to have fun with this.    
Demi: I want to suck you...lick you...wanna move my tongue all over you...wanna feel you in my mouth...yep, that’s how you eat an ice cream!!! Xxx    
I laughed at myself, wow that was risky! I bet I’ve creeper the hell out of him. “What's funny?” Wilmer suddenly said from beside me,     
“Oh uh, just saw something funny that’s all.” He nodded and turned back to the film. A minute later my phone dinged, I tried not to smile as I picked my phone up and read the text, which of course made me snicker uncontrollably.    
Michael: ....hello demi. Xxx    
I tried not to laugh as I unlocked my phone, receiving another text in the process.    
Michael: you have no idea how freaked out I was for a second then! Xxx    
Demi: sorry! Just wanted to take advantage of the fact I got to text first xxx    
Wilmer looked at me weird as I was laughing into my T-shirt that I was holding over my mouth. My phone beeped again and Wilmer took the phone from my hand, I tried to reach for it back but he held it up so I couldn’t reach. His eyebrows furrowed and scrunched his nose, he tossed my phone back to me and carried on watching the film. I unlocked my phone and read the text.    
Michael: wow. Demi Lovato just took advantage of me. Xxx    
Demi: oops sorry! So what ya doin' xxx    
Michael: sat on my ass playing black ops! Living life to the fullest! Wbu? Xxx    
Demi: sat on my ass not paying attention to the film Wilmer is watching xxx    
Michael: bet you wish you were me right now, I got pizza too! Xxx    
Actually yeah! I did wish I was him, sounds like he was having so more much fun! To be honest it was quite awkward with Wilmer here now, after we had a little argument earlier. And he’s got pizza! And I was just sat there bored, I know I’m with my boyfriend who I love dearly, but he really annoyed me earlier, asking me if I’m cheating on him with Michael. I would never do such a thing to him. God he needs to get over himself.    
Demi: I do...I really do. What happened to your ‘diet’ Mr healthy? Xxx    
Michael: I’m aloud to eat naughty food in the night as I go to the gym in The morning, it's called a cheat day and I was really in the mood for one so I was like #YOLO! Xxx    
Demi: lmfao! So you go to the gym every morning? Xxx    
Michael: yeah! And on my days off like today I’ll go for a run or a swim, home exercises sometimes xxx    
Demi: wow you must get exhausted! I was actually thinking of starting the gym soon but I don’t know I'm too lazy I need motivation xxx    
I was actually thinking that, but I know its hard because of my job, it makes me really busy so I don’t know if I would have time to do so. Maybe I could ask Michael to help me sort put a timetable together, I’m sure he’d be able to do it, he said he was a personal trainer sometimes. Just then, my phone beeped again.     
Michael: going to the gym regularly with your job is difficult, I could help you sort times and days if you want? Oohhh we could even be gym buddies!! Xxx    
Wow its like he read my mind! How did he know that’s what I was thinking? Wait, gym buddies? That sounds awesome!    
Demi: omg that would be awesome! Thank you! Gym buddies sound awesome by the way :) xxx    
Michael: I’ll get right on it...tomorrow tho, I’m too tired tonight lol xxx    
I remembered I have work tomorrow and all next week, other than the weekend. Ew, I don’t want to go to work tomorrow, I actually want to hang out moth Michael.    
Demi: should we both just call in sick tomorrow? Just have a lazy day? Lol xxx    
Michael: you know I would, but unlike you I don’t have job security lol your more than welcome to come gym in the morning with me though? Xxx    
Demi: that sounds cool, have a warm up session xxx    
Michael: I’ll pick you up around 8am, okay? Xxx    
Demi: okay, see you then xxx    
Michael: oh demi guess what?! Xxx    
Demi: what?! Xxx    
Michael: ...nothing xxx    
Really?! Really Michael!? I thought he was going to say something exciting then!    
Demi: nothing?    
Michael: :) :) :) xxxx    
I giggled and tucked my phone in to my pocket. God what friendship have I got myself into, he is so great, he just fascinates me. Wilmer again looked at me funny, I didn’t pay much attention to it. He isn’t going to stop me being friends with Michael, that’s for sure.    
The film finished shortly after, Wilmer stood up. “Right I should go,” I stood up too, normally I would get him to stay but I cant deal with him complaining about Michael anymore.    
“Okay then, I’ll walk you out,” I opened the door for him and he pulled me into his special goodbye kiss. These always somehow make me less angry at him, they're so special.    
“Bye babe,” I smiled,     
“Bye." I sighed as I closed the door, I saw the bags from earlier still by the stairs and decided I was going to go to bed, so I picked up the bags and brought them upstairs with me. I dumped the bags in my walk in closet and got changed into some PJs.     
I climbed into bed, plugging my phone in to charge. I set my alarm for 6:45 and then leaving it on the bedside table. I turned over and fell into a deep slumber.  


	3. Chapter Three

The pestering sound of my alarm awoke me, I groaned as I turned over to stop my phone making that annoying sound. I sat up and logged into twitter, after 2 minutes I saw a trending tag which made me sit right up, #demismysteryman. Everyone on twitter was talking about the photo I sent out of Michael, and some fans got a few shots of us shopping too. They’re all trying to figure out who he is. Some people are thinking that I broke up with Wilmer and Michael is my new man, yeah right.      
I grinned to myself as I got out of bed, I made myself breakfast, a fruit salad seeing as Michael was going to make me have a healthy day. I got changed into yoga pants, sports bra, loose tank top and a pair of sketchers. I put my hair up in  pony tail and didn’t put make up on as I was sure I was going to sweat later on. I got my gym bag together, few bottles of water, towel, my iPod and portable speaker just in case, baseball cap and extra hair ties. I was always one to be over prepared for things, I knew I wasn’t going to use half this stuff but better be safe.    
I was sat out the kitchen having a glass of water when the doorbell rang, I smiled with excitement and picked up my bag and skipped to the door. I opened the front door to be instantly met with Michaels fascinating smile. He was wearing grey sweats and a vest, with those bright yellow running shoes from yesterday.     
“Hey mike!” he dramatically dropped his smile.     
“What did I say about calling me mike?” I laughed as I waked out the house closing the door behind me.     
“To not to,”     
“Exactly!” he laughed as he lead me over to his car.     
“Sorry Michael,” he took my bag from my hand and put it on the back seat. “Thank you,” he opened the front passenger door for me and helped me in, “oh, thank you again,” he closed the door and climbed into the drivers side.     
The drive was quiet, and so was the roads. I was really tired, I think I woke up I tad bit too early. I let out a loud yawn which made Michael look at me.     
“Tired?” I nodded,     
“Yeah, just a bit,” he chuckled and carried on driving. “So is working out all you do? Other than work of course,”  he ran his fingers through his hair,     
“I like to dance I guess,” my eyes widened, I wasn’t expecting that.     
“Really? Break dance?”     
“Yeah, its fun and its a great way to blow off steam. I don’t do it often though, once in a blue moon,” I nodded,     
“Are you any good?” he laughed slightly,     
“Well I would like to think so,” I giggled and saw we were pulling up to this big gym building. “We’re here!” Michael announced getting out of the car, I followed quickly behind him.    
We walked inside and Michael scanned his gym card, we walked up the stairs to the gym. We walked through the doors and it was like the perfect gym, it had everything you might ever need to use.    
Indoor cycle, cross trainer, rower, stepper, treadmill, different benches for weight lifting, it had dumbbells, kettle bells, medicine balls and all the machines you could think of to tone your body. He lead me to  the treadmills. “I always start with half an hour on the treadmill, you can do whatever in here, you can go lift weights or run with me, if you're going to lift weights do 3 sets of 12 reps.” I put my bag beside the treadmill in front of the one he was setting up.     
“I’ll run too,” he looked up to me and smirked.     
“Do you know how to set it to the right speed?” I shook my head, he walked over and stood directly beside me so his chest was almost touching my shoulder. I felt my body buzz slightly. I lump in my throat was forming and the need to cough settled.    
He showed me what to do and moved back to his, he pressed a few buttons and started running at a steady pace, I did the same but chose a slower speed. After each minute, I saw the layer of sweat on Michaels tanned skin get thicker, I’m pretty sure I was sweating too but my sweat doesn’t make me look extremely hot. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he had the most focused facial expression in the world. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t stop staring. I was totally fixated on him.    
My administration and fascination was cut short when I felt myself hit the floor behind me. “Oh my god!” Michael jumped off his treadmill and rushed over to me. “Demi you okay?” I looked at him and he was surprisingly close to me, he was knelt down next to me with his hands on my shoulders. I felt my skin burn under his touch, giving me this sick feeling in my stomach.    
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Must have lost my footing,” I blushed knowing that was not the real reason.     
“Well are you hurt or anything? Is anything sore?”  he gestured his hands over my body, his voice full of panic.     
“No, just my ass really,” we both laughed and my eyes gaze caught his, I couldn’t help but become mesmerised. Kiss me! Like now! My subconscious yelled in my brain. I couldn’t break my gaze from his even though I tried. It only broke because Michael dropped his gaze and put my hands in his, helping me stand back up. “Thanks,” I muttered as I brushed myself off.     
“Well half hour is up, I’m going to move onto something else now, you gonna?” I nodded and walked over to the cross trainers. I could sense that Michael felt just as awkward as I did.     
Michael walked over to the dumbbells and started putting weights on. I watched him as I started slowly on the machine.     
The back of his vest was drenched in sweat, also the hairs on the back of his neck. He laid down on the bench and starting lifting the large weights, from his chest and then straight up and back down again at a steady pace. I wasn’t counting but I’m sure he did around 15 reps 3 times after 30 second breaks, he got the same bar and put it on a mat on the floor. He put this chalk stuff on his hands and the back of his neck and shoulders. He squared down and lifted the weight onto his shoulders and stood up straight. He started squatting with the weight resting on his shoulders, after 10 reps, I could see it was getting difficult to do anymore, but he managed to do 2 more before dropping it to the floor.    
I got off the cross trainer to get one of my water bottles, “Michael, you want a drink?” I asked holding up an extra drink. He looked up to me as he was hunched over with his hands on his knees.     
“Yeah sure,” he sounded absolutely exhausted. He walked over and took the water bottle, downing half the bottle in one go.     
“How much longer you going to do?” he looked at the clock,     
“Um, another hour and a half maybe,”     
“Fucking hell, really? Just this has killed me,” he chuckled and took another sip of water.    
“Hope you don’t mind me wasting this water,” I was about to question what he meant, but he had already started to pour what was left of his water over his head. I giggled and finished my water the normal way. “You can stop now if you want, I’m going to one more section and I’m done for today,”     
“Okay then, I’ll just watch now," he snickered,     
“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing anyway?” He gave me a quick wink before walking off leaving me completely embarrassed.    
I sat on one of the seats of a machine in front of Michael who was re chalking his hands. He reached up to a pole that was above is head, he let go and pulled his vest off, throwing it onto the floor in front of him. My eyes trailed his body as he reached back up and pulled himself up off the floor with ease. I went and got my phone thinking it would be fun to tease him. I put record on and held it up to Michael.     
“Say cheese Michael!” he popped his head down at me and groaned.     
“God you and cameras! You trying to make a porno or something?” I cackled a laugh at his comment.     
“No of course not!”     
I recorded him until he finished verbally teasing him throughout his reps, he walked over and playfully smacked me on the back of my head, I faked a gasp and smacked his chest. I cringed as I wiped my hand on his trouser leg as it had his sweat on it.     
“Oh you don’t want my sweat on you?” I shook my head,     
“No it’s gross!”     
“Well I better not hug you then,” he opened his arms for a hug prompting me to take a step away from him.    
“Don’t you dare!” I held up my index finger at him, but he just took a stepped forward. “Michael  I’m warning you!” I tried to be serious but I couldn’t stop myself from laughing.     
“Good thing I’m a rebel then,” he pulled me towards him and pressed his sweaty body against me.     
“Ewww! Michael de Cruz get off me!” I still couldn’t stop myself from laughing as he hugged me tighter, but still no matter how sweaty he is, he still gives the best hugs. “Uhh screw it,” I wrapped my arms around him and responded to his hug. I was gross yet nice.    
He let me go and walked over to his bag, putting his vest in there and taking a small towel out, hanging it loosely on the back of his neck. I got my towel out and wiped my face,     
“You’re gross,” I said to him as I picked up my bag, he gave me a big cheesy smile.     
“Aren’t all men? But I do feel quite offended,” I nodded with a giggle.     
“Okay you’re not that gross, there are grosser men than you,” he mouthed yay sarcastically making a hand gesture. I giggled at his remark    
We walked out of the gym building and Michael but our bags in the back, then again helping me into the car even though there was no need. A smile hinted on my face at the gentleman that he was. He got in the car, still shirtless might I add, and started the car. I went to make a comment about him putting a shirt on. But the words never escaped my mouth.     
“Do you want me to drop you home? I need to go and shower obviously, would you prefer to go home and I’ll see you when I come to work or you can come mine until,” I grinned at his invitation to come to his place for a little bit.    
“Yours, your place is nice, casual, normal you know.” he nodded and started driving down the road to his apartment building.    
I was sat on his couch when he walked over, fresh from the shower, khaki shorts on and a basketball jersey. He approached his CD shelf and looked over them, he pulled out a case and put the CD player and pressed play. He sat next to me and smiled, suddenly I heard behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson start playing.    
“You like Kelly?” I asked him with pure happiness,     
“Yeah, I love her,” I bounced in my seat with happiness,     
“She’s my idol!” he laughed,     
“I know,” I stopped dancing in my seat to the music and looked at him confused,    
“What you mean?”     
“Nothing,” I rolled my eyes, “nah, only joking. I was bored last night so I googled you,” I started worrying about what I might have read about me, I didn’t want him to find out about my past through articles on the internet.     
“Really? W-what did you read?”     
“Nothing in detail, it was like a fact file. I was really tired so I didn’t read much.” I sighed with relief, he would have mentioned seeing my story if he had.    
I was really tired after waking up early and then going to the gym with Michael. I laid my head down on the closest thing to me, which happened to be Michaels shoulder. I lifted my head off as he probably felt uncomfortable,     
“Sorry I’m just tired,”     
“Its alright, come here,” he lifted his arm around my shoulders, wrapping it around me and pulling me into his side. I cuddled into him, getting myself comfortable. I had never been more comfortable in my life, he was warm and gave the best hugs. I smelt the familiar smell of his cologne, it was sweet but still a masculine smell.    
"What cologne do you wear? Its nice."    
"David Beckham, yeah its my favourite."    
"You should let me borrow it sometime."    
His body vibrated with his chuckle underneath me. It was somewhat soothing, my eyes fluttered closed and I sank more into Michaels side.    
I felt myself jolt forward a tiny bit, I slowly let my eyes open. I was in Michaels car in front of my house. The door next me opened and Michaels face appeared in front of me. “Hey, your awake,” I rubbed my eyes,     
“Sorry, I didn’t even realise I fell asleep,” he reached over and unbuckled my seat belt, pulling it off me.     
“Its okay, you fell asleep on me, half hour later I realised it was time for me to come here for work, so carried you down to my car.”     
“Thank you,” he put my left hand on his shoulder and reached under my knees and lifted me out of the car.     
“I can walk y'know,” he kicked the door shut,     
“Yeah but, you’re all dopey from your sleep. Now we need a key,” I giggled into his shoulder,     
“Under the flower pot by the door,” He tutted and shook his head,     
“So cliché Dems, brace yourself!” he dropped down and got the key and jumped back up.    
We walked inside and he closed the door behind us. He started carrying me up the stairs, I couldn’t help but giggle about what this would look like if someone walked in or something.     
“What’s funny?”     
“Just the thought of what this might look like to someone if they walked in now,” he laughed loudly,     
“Yeah that would be bad. Now, where’s your room?” he asked as he got to the top of the stairs.     
“Second door on your left,”     
He took me into my room and went and placed me gently on my bed, he took my shoes off and placed them beside my bed. He pulled the covers over me tucking me nicely into bed. The fact that he was doing any of this honestly made my heart melt. He went to walk away but I stopped him,     
“Woah, where’re you going?” He smiled down at me,     
“I’m going to work, you go to sleep for a few hours,” I nodded and snuggled into my pillow, falling back into a peaceful sleep.    
I awoke to the smell of food, I sat up taking a whiff of the air. Eggs? Bacon? It was definitely breakfast. Sat up and saw a pair of sweats and a band tee at the foot of my bed. I smiled knowing Michael had put them out for me. I had a quick shower and got changed into the clothes Michael left out for me.     
I walked down the stairs and heard distinct music coming from the kitchen, it was Happy by Pharrell. I walked into the kitchen and saw Michael cooking while dancing, the sight almost made laugh. I could so tell he was quietly singing to himself but unfortunately I couldn’t hear him. I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes mailing him jump.     
“Hey Dems!” I moved my hands to his shoulder and pushed on his pressure point, as a result his body dropped slightly and he made this idiotic noise. I hopped up onto the counter and looked to see what he was doing. He turned the music down so it was barely audible, “nice to see you’re finally up. I’ve made bacon, scrambled eggs, sausages and I’m in the middle of making bacon omelettes,” oh my god, he can cook, is it me or is he perfect?    
“So you stopped working to cook?” he started cracking eggs into a jug.     
“Yeah, I also went to the store to get the bacon strips and the sausages,”     
“You didn’t have to do that,” he shrugged and started pouring milk into the jug.    
“Yeah but I wanted to,” he started whisking the mixture for the omelette and then preceded to cook it. A few minutes later I heard my front door open and then close.     
“Demi!?” it was Wilmer,     
“In the kitchen!” I yelled back, Michael went into the refrigerator and Wilmer walked in,     
“Hey honey!” Michael closed the door to the fridge and said, “hey baby!” Wilmer jumped slightly because he didn’t know he was there.     
“Oh hey Michael,” Michael carried on cooking and Wilmer turned to me.    
“Hey, you look tired,” I giggled,     
“Well I did like just wake up,” he looked at his watch,     
“But babe its like three in the afternoon?” My eyes widened in shock, I had no idea that was how late it was.     
“What!? Michael why didn’t you tell me what time it was?” he shrugged, trying to hide his smile.     
“Well, you never asked,” I ran my finger through my slightly damp hair,    
“I was supposed to be in work this afternoon!” Michael put his hand on the back of his neck in frustration.     
“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know,”     
“Its alright you didn’t know, I was going to say when we got back. I’ll have to call them in a minute,” Michael nodded and finished the omelette he was cooking.    
“Back from where?” Wilmer enquired, I was about to answer but Michael beat me to it.     
“Gym.”     
“Gym?”     
“Yes. The gym, you know with the running and weight lifting and stuff?” Wilmer rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. Michael just laughed at his own humour.     
“You went to the gym together?” I put my hand on Wilmer’s shoulder because I could see he was getting a bit jealous.     
“Well I was thinking about starting the gym and Michael offered to help me with a schedule and asked if I wanted to come to a gym session this morning,” Wilmer didn’t say no more and neither did Michael, he tries to be nice to Wilmer, but he  just throws it back in his face.     
Michael plated up all the food he had made, “well, uh here you go. Enjoy!” he started to walk out but I grabbed his arm to stop him,     
“Woah, where are you going?” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,     
“Back to work, I figured you were going to wake up soon so that’s why I started making food for you,” he gave a single nod and walked out. I tried to stop him again but Wilmer pulled me back and into the dinning room with our food. We sat in silence as we ate, this good was amazing, Michael is such a great cook.     
“Why are you so desperate to be friends with that guy?” Wilmer asked, breaking our silence.     
“I’m not desperate?” I replied in a confused manor.     
“Well you seem okay with him not doing his work in your garden, just to talk to you,” I rolled my eyes and put my fork down onto my plate.    
“I could care less about him stopping work every now and then, he’s my friend so you’re going to have to get used to that, whether you like it or not. I don’t ask much of you but can you just try and be nice to him from now on. He's nice to you and you are very rude towards him.” He clenched his jaw in frustration but nodded and continued eating his food.     
When we both finished Wilmer stood up and grabbed my plate, “I’ll take these, then I need to make a quick call,” I nodded and went into the living room to watch some TV. After a few minutes, Wilmer came in and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.     
“What was the call for?” I asked.    
“Something was bothering me and I wanted to sort it out,”     
“Did you sort it?” he nodded.    
“Pretty sure I did yeah,” I smiled and turned back to the television.    
I enjoyed my time with Wilmer like this, just sat together watching our favourite movies or TV shows. Our common interests helps keep our love alive, even after nearly 5 years together. The length of a conversation that we can have about something is amazing.    
After a few hours, Michael poked his head into the doorway, and quietly knocked on the door. “I’m off,” without another word he waked away.     
I shot up in confusion and followed him. “Michael, wait!” I called out just before he reached my front door.     
“What?” he replied turning around, his smile that was normally there, was no where to be seen.     
“No goodbye or a hug or anything,” he shrugged,     
“Just trying to get home,” he was trying to hide it but I could tell something was up.     
“Hey, come on. What’s wrong? “ I asked putting my hand on his shoulder, he shrugged my hand off by opening the front door.     
“Nothing,” I couldn’t help but smirk.     
“Nothing?” I replied in a teasing manor, but he rolled his eyes and started walking out,     
“Yes Dems, nothing,”    
I followed him out, completely confused by his behaviour. “Michael stop, something is obviously wrong, why are you acting like this? This isn’t you?” he slammed his trunk shut after putting his stuff in there.     
“What do you think you know me? After what, spending 4 days with me?” his tone of voice full of stubbornness and harshness.     
I didn’t really know how to answer, I know I haven’t known him for very long, but he is my friend so of course I know if there’s something wrong, anyone could tell by his behaviour right now, “the length of time I’ve known you doesn’t change the fact that I know some things up,” I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. “Have I done something?” he shook his head as a response. “Well then what is it?” he ignored me and got into his car. I sighed knowing I wasn’t getting anywhere. “Fine you don’t have to tell me but text me later?” I asked through the window. He gave me a thumbs up and left.    
Stood there, in my driveway for a few minutes, processing what just happened. That was not Michael, what happened in the few hours he was out the garden? It seemed like he was in a mood with me? Well I’ll get him to tell me later, I’ll let him have his space for now. The thought of Wilmer getting involved and saying something to him crossed my mind, but I know that’s just ridiculous.    
I walked inside and into the living room, to be greeted with a gleaming Wilmer. I sat back down next to him, still confused about Michael. “Something wrong Dems?” Wilmer had a hint of amusement in his voice, it caused me some suspicion.     
“Not really, Michael was just acting strange, I don’t understand why,”     
“What do you mean?” I ran my fingers through my hair as I replayed our conversation in my head,     
“Its like he was angry at me? He barely said anything to me and he wouldn’t tell me what was wrong,” he wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled into him.    
“Well I’m sure it will be fine, he could be exactly what I think of him, a bastard,”i would have gotten mad at him but he said it with humour in his voice, so I smacked his chest playfully.     
“He is not a bastard Wilmer, far from it actually. I’m sure there’s something up, he’ll tell me eventually.” He chuckled,     
“What makes you so sure he’ll tell you?”     
“I’ll make him.”     
I was sat up in bed, scrolling through my twitter feed. It was 9:47pm and Michael was still yet to text me. I had grown concerned, I knew I hadn’t known him for very long but something just clicked between us. It felt right with him being my friend, so what happened today was just abnormal. I went into my contacts and scrolled to Michaels contact, I looked at the photo that he had taken of himself after our trip to the mall. I smiled and clicked on his contact and pressed the call button.    
I listened to the rings, the phone rang 3 times and then I heard his voice, “hello?... Sucker! I can’t come to the phone right now but please be sure to leave a message...unless I’m ignoring you. Over and out!” I sighed and waited for the beep so I could leave a message.    
“Hey Michael um, just wanted to see if you’re okay. You weren’t yourself earlier and um well I don’t know what else to say really, just talk to me if you need it. See you tomorrow, bye.” I hung up and put my phone on charge on my bedside table.     
I laid awake most of the night wondering if Michael would answer me or not. I tossed and turned all night, eyeing my phone that hadn’t made a sound in hours. The butterflies of my nerves swarmed my stomach all night. I managed to fall in and out of sleep from maybe 2-6am but then I was wide awake.    
I clambered out of bed, absolutely exhausted from lack of sleep. I just made myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast as I knew I would ruin any attempt of cooking a proper breakfast. As I ate, I held my phone in my hand, as if I was waiting for something. I was waiting for something, I was waiting to hear from Michael. Frustration built slightly, he said he would text me. Well, I know he didn’t exactly say it but he agreed.    
After I had showered and changed into proper clothes, it was around 7:37am and I knew this was around the time Michael would be heading to the gym. I contemplated getting in my car and going to find him, I knew it would be a bad idea as I would not me giving him the space I told myself I would let him have.    
I guess I could go for a drive. I thought to myself and I smiled to myself at my own plan growing in my mind. I grabbed my keys and slipped on a pair of shoes, I got in my car and started my drive around LA.     
I pulled up to Michaels gym after getting a Starbucks and happened to drive around the neighbourhood. I walked through the parking lot and saw Michaels car parked in the same spot he parked in yesterday. I went inside and walked straight up the staircase to the gym we were in yesterday.     
I quietly opened the door and scanned the gym for Michael, I saw him on a treadmill, running at full speed, sweat pouring off his shirtless body, he had a gym trainer next to him, talking to him in a very strict tone of voice. He looked like he was about to pass out, I could hear his heavy breathing from all the way over here. Now I know what he means by ‘intense workouts’.    
The trainer shouted, “done!” and pressed the stop button on his treadmill and Michael just collapsed onto his knees, using the machine for support. The trainer wrapped a towel over his neck and got him to a seat. I stayed out of sight and watched him, it sounds creepy I know, but it wasn’t not really. After he had downed his bottle of water, he reached into his gym bag and pulled out his phone, the fuck!? He sat on his phone for about 3 minutes and went back over to his trainer and started to lift weights. I walked out the gym, quite upset really. He’s obviously got my message and is choosing to ignore me, why? I didn’t think I had done anything to make him mad at me.    
Ignoring the tears that were brimming in my eyes, I quietly rushed out of the gym and back out to my car. As I sat in my drivers seat, I went over what I could have done to Michael for him to suddenly ignore me. I’ve been nothing but nice to him, and he’s been nice to me too?     
I decided to go to the studio for a few hours, and then return home in time for when Michael should arrive. I don’t know what I will say to him, should I mention it? Should I just not say anything for the time being? Dozens of thoughts flooding my mind as I pulled out of the parking lot of the gym and drove down the road in the redirection of the studio.    
    
    
...    
I arrived home around 12:10pm, later than I had planned but there was traffic. Michaels car was parked in the spare parking space in my driveway. I pulled up next to his car and looked up to his window through my passenger window. He was sat in his seat with his eyes closed, not moving, he must be asleep. I thought to myself as I climbed out of my car. I walked over to his window and gently knocked, he didn’t budge so I knocked a little louder and his head jerked up and his eyes shot open. He turned his head in my direction and I gave him a smile, he didn’t return one though, instead he just opened his door slowly, giving me time to move out of the way.     
“Hey there, you tired?” he nodded and shut the door before opening the trunk pulling out his bag. I shook off his wordless answer and lead him to the door. “if you’re so tired why didn’t you stay home?” he rubbed his eyes with one hand, attempting to wake himself up.     
“I want to finish this, not taking the day off for the sake of it,” I frowned when he said that he wanted to finish it, does he mean he wants to be away from me? I just gave him a nod and opened my front door letting him in.     
“I’m sorry for not being here, I was at the studio this morning and there was traffic on the way home,”     
“It’s fine,” I set my keys down and picked up the set that unlocked the back door and led Michael through the house. I spoke as I unlocked the door,     
“I might have to go back to work later but I don’t know, if I do I’ll call Wilmer and he can stay here with you whilst you work,” his eyes shot to mine in shock, finally making eye contact with me,     
“No! No that won’t be necessary, if you go to work I’ll just go home or something,” before I could question him he’d rushed off through my back yard, leaving me there utterly confused. What the hell was that all about? Did something go on between him and Wilmer? Of course not they barely share glances to one another let alone talk. Not only that but Michael has never had a problem being around Wilmer.    
I turned on my heal and carried my confused self through the house into my living room. As I sat on my couch, I started to get quite upset over his behaviour towards me. Yeah I know I haven’t known him for long but I just feel this connection between us, I like him, I know that much.     
Before I knew it, it was time for me to go to work. I slowly walked outside and walked towards Michael, “Michael,” I called out, he turned straight around as he didn’t have his earphones in for once.     
“You got work?” he asked with a blank face,     
“Uh yeah I..”     
“Okay give me five minutes and I’ll be gone.” He turned back around and starting packing up his things, without giving me a chance to answer. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and walked back inside. 10 minutes later he walked back through with his big bag in hand and headed straight towards the front door. “Hey, Michael wait!” I walked after him and got to him as he reached the door, “Why are you acting like this?” he raised an eyebrow at me,     
“Like what?”     
“Don’t play dumb, what happened? One minute you’re my friend and then the next you’re acting like you don’t know me?” he gulped audibly, “what is it Michael? I haven’t done anything wrong have I? Did you find something on the internet about me? Has people from my fan base said anything to you? Tell me because I sure as hell don’t know.” I stared up at him waiting for an answer, he swiftly licked his lips and spoke,     
“You don’t want to be late for work, you should get going soon.” With that he opened the door and left.     
A slight sense of anger rushed through me, not towards him exactly, its more like frustration, I’m frustrated that I don’t know why he’s acting like this. I decided to not let it bother me too much and to just go to work, to do what takes my mind off everything, record and write music, its honestly such a gift to do what I love for a living.     
On my break I was scrolling through twitter reading through all the tweets my fans send me, and I wanted to stop but I couldn’t, almost all of them are talking about Michael, none of them know his name so they’re trying to figure out who he is and also discussing how cute we would be as a ‘couple’. To be honest, I couldn’t help but imagine that too, but other tweets caught my attention, they said stuff like, omg Demi’s cheating on Wilmer?, what happens to Wilmer then? No more dilmer? [Symbol] Who is this dude?! How could they think I am cheating on Wilmer, I would never do that. There's making a joke about imaginary couples and then there's just straight up accusing me of cheating on Wilmer.    
Then I thought, I wonder if I could find his twitter. I typed his full name into the search bar, the uniqueness of his name made it easier, his profile was the second to come up. I clicked on it and saw that his most recent tweet was about an hour again and it was a photograph, he was wearing what I presume was a hoodie.    
He had the sleeve pulled over his hand and was holding it just under his nose, hiding the bottom half of his face, the lighting brought out all the shades of brown in his eyes, his messy hair fell loosely over his forehead, then I noticed his eyes were glossy, as if he were about to cry? The photo wasn’t captioned with anything, there was no explanation for the reason of posting this photograph. This just made me more confused than I already was. I decided to leave it for now, can’t force anything out of him I guess.  


End file.
